


When the sun goes down

by erinbloom



Category: God's Own Country
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinbloom/pseuds/erinbloom
Summary: Johnny thought his life was divided into two stages, before and after he met Gheorghe.





	When the sun goes down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the sun goes down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122571) by [erinbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinbloom/pseuds/erinbloom). 



> Hi everyone, my English is not very good,so if there is anything wrong,please tell me then I can correct,thank you very much!

Johnny broke his left Pinkie.

 

In fact, he just stumbled on the mountain, just ordinary stumble, he subconsciously used his left hand to support a while, who knows just hit a sharp stone. He had no idea that he was so fragile that a fall would break his bones. It looks scary, but Johnny thinks he can handle it. It’s just broke his little finger. So he drove the sheep back as usual and drove to the hospital alone at the grandma's strict request.

 

Gheorghe went to the farm fair this morning to sell his goat cheese. About the goat cheese, the Saxby family's acceptance process is much faster than Gheorghe imagined.

 

First, one morning, Gheorghe silently set the cheese on the table and spread it on his toast. He knew Johnny would try. Johnny always tried and accepted everything he did, like a studious little boy. Gheorghe watched Johnny took a bite and began to gobble it up, he smiled and start to eat his own toast.

 

So Gheorghe brought the cheese back to the table at dinner. Johnny took the liberty of feeding his father a spoonful, and when his father swallowed it slowly and asked what it was, he said it was goat cheese made by Gheorghe, and his father slowly turned and nodded approvingly. Johnny and Gheorghe looked at each other and grinned happily.

So all they had to do was conquer Johnny's grandma. The Old Lady was so stubborn that they held out for three days before she finally took a bite. She says she's not used to the taste, but she doesn't hate it. So far Gheorghe's goat cheese became a part of Saxby's life.

 

Johnny cleaned the farm, helped grandma fold clothes and put Gheorghe and his clothes back in their bedroom closet after he came back from the hospital . Then he went to the farm to see the cows and sheep.

By the time he came out, the Sun was going down, and he was so happy that Gheorghe was coming back.

 

The Sky was dyed a deep red by the setting sun, and Johnny didn't know how to describe the color. He just thought it was so beautiful that even the grass was turning red. He stared at the sky and realized that it was the same color as the spaghetti sauce that Gheorghe had made for him the previous time. He decided to makeSpaghetti tonight, which he thought especially delicious, and he made it several times, but not as good as Gheorghe’s.

 

Gheorghe had been alone at the fair all day today, and Johnny knows what it’s like around here, Gheorghe’s gonna get taunted and provoked by a lot of jerks. Johnny was supposed to go this morning, but Gheorghe convinced him to stay. So Johnny wants Gheorghe to eat as soon as he gets back. He must be tired.

Gheorghe came in just as Johnny and grandma were serving dinner. Johnny looked up and was about to speak, Gheorghe's face changed first,"What happened to your hand? " Johnny shakes his hand and said casually,"It just fell. ".

 

Gheorghe walked over to him, grabbed his hand and looked at it closely,"Does it hurt? "

 

Johnny didn't feel any pain, not when he fell in the morning, not when he worked all day, but when he saw Gheorghe's beautiful dark brown eyes, and felt the warmth of his hands, he suddenly felt a real pain in his broken finger.

 

He approached Gheorghe subconsciously and nodded,"It hurts. " Gheorghe rubbed his hands with his rough, calloused fingertips. Johnny felt comfortable. He liked being touched by Gheorghe.

Johnny's grandma cleared her throat and said, "stop being a baby and eat. " Johnny's ears and face turned red for a moment, and he forgot that his grandma and father were still there. He took his hand from Gheorghe’s, sat down to eat, listening to grandma feeding his father and asked Gheorghe how was the fair today.

 

Johnny watched them talking, and the corners of his mouth started to rise up without him even realizing it. He remembered that his grandma had just said he looked like a baby. The word was foreign to Johnny, and he rarely heard or thought of it, let alone connected it with himself.

Johnny thought his life was divided into two stages, before and after he met Gheorghe.

Gheorghe like a mysterious gift from God, appeared out of nowhere and changed Johnny from head to toe. Johnny didn't know how to describe Gheorghe. Everything about him was new and incredible, and he seemed to know everything and do everything. Gheorghe’s nothing like himself. And when he find out, he can't live without him.

Everything's been better since Gheorghe came along, every day better than the day before.

 

When they are in bed at night, actually huddle up in the bed, because Johnny's single bed is a little small for the two of them. But they have no intention of buying a new bed. They like to hug each other. Johnny rubbed Gheorghe's beard, and Gheorghe adjusted his angle to avoid touching Johnny’s left hand.

"How was the fair today? " "It was all sold, and it sold well. " "I'm asking if you had any troubles with assholes. " "Yes, but I took care of it. "

Johnny snorted, "I'll go with you next time. " Gheorghe laughed and held him tighter,"Go to sleep. The Vet's coming tomorrow. "

The setting sun used to be Johnny's work-over signal, telling him to go to the pub by himself and wake up the next day come on.

Now the sunset was still a sign to Johnny that his work was over, but also a sign that he should return with his loved one home Sweet home.

 

——————Fin——————


End file.
